


take my heart (it belongs to you anyway)

by jjibunrock



Series: After Curfew [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Language, Sneaking Out, gross fluff, here have some more rebellious eren and smug jean haha, high schoolers, it wasn't supposed to get fluffy i don't know what happened oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Friends don’t go on ice-breaking first dates to a corner store to buy cigarettes, you know.”</p><p>“They also don’t make out on a street curb,” Jean adds.</p><p>Eren snorts at that.</p><p>“We’re weird friends, then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my heart (it belongs to you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd make more of this but everyone seems to really like it so I decided to haha

Eren holds his breath, looking at the sleeping lump of sheets on the bed across from his own. He stares at the ceiling, clicking his tongue softly in annoyance.

_I shouldn’t have to share a room with my sister, damn it._

His current predicament is, well, sort of his own fault. And Eren can admit that, no problem. However, that doesn’t make it any less unfair. None of his friends had to share a room with their sibling. None of his friends had to share a room with a _very_ protective sibling who would surely squeal on them if they tried to sneak out.

Eren chews on his bottom lip softly, slowly peeling the covers away from his body. He’s fully dressed in jeans and a sweater, his winter jacket unbuttoned over him. He isn’t sure how Mikasa had managed to miss that, but he decides to chalk it up to her having all but collapsing onto her bed from exhaustion and leaves it at that.

Thankful that the floor is carpeted and hides the sounds of his footsteps, he tiptoes to the foot of his bed and grabs his sneakers from the ground. He pulls them on quickly, not bothering to tie them. He’ll do that once he’s _out_ of the house.

Eren unlocks the window, silently easing up until he can ease it out. Once he’s on the roof, he slides it back down. The roof isn’t that far up, so when he climbs down his feet land onto the railing of the wraparound porch.

Eren hadn’t expected the layer of ice on the railing, however, and quickly lost his footing. He shrieks as he slips, landing hard on his back in the snow. Groaning, he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to ignore the dull pain thudding throughout his body. It isn’t anything too terrible, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt.

Slowly bringing himself up, Eren quickly ties his shoes and buttons up his jacket. He brushes the snow that has pasted onto his pants off and shoves his cold fingers into the pockets of his jeans. He stares back at his house with a satisfied smirk before taking off down the street.

* * *

 

Jean kicks at a loose pebble on the street, oddly amused when it hits the tire of a parked car with a slight thud and falls onto the pavement again. He flexes his stiff fingers, frowning at all the little nicks and cuts on them. If he ignores the slight burning sensation coming from them, he can almost pretend that they’re not there.

He eyes the few people hurrying along the street, all desperate to get away from winter’s cold hands. That’s the difference between them, Jean thinks idly. He relishes in the chill while everyone else seems to hate it.

He keeps walking in silence until he spots his usual curb. The street isn’t that busy at night, so sometimes he sits there and just thinks.

A small smile tugs on the corners of his lips when he thinks of the boy he had met there the last time he’d been there.

* * *

 

Eren isn’t quite sure what he’s doing.

The last time he’d gone for a late-night walk, he’d been angry at the world. His parents had forbidden him to leave the house other than school due to his less-than-satisfactory grades, and just to be spiteful he had purposefully snuck out of the house.

He’d snuck out of the house many times before, but there was something so liberating about the last time. He guesses it has to do with the fact that it was one of the few times he wasn’t caught by his sister. Or maybe it had to do with the boy who liked to smoke.

Unintentionally, he grins at the thought of Jean. The boy was annoying as hell, no doubt about it. But he intrigued Eren to no end, despite his cocky behavior and that annoying smirk he seemed to always have.

He hadn’t seen him since that night, but he _had_ thought about him relentlessly. He remembers shaking his head at himself when little butterflies would flutter about in his stomach, and how his face would grow warm and red.

He’s so absorbed into his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that he’s heading straight for somebody else until their bodies collide, a grunt of pain coming from the other party. And then…

“Wow. Are you stalking me or something?”

Eren looks up quickly, his eyes wide. Then, he snorts.

“Please. You’re not _that_ important to me.”

“Ah, but you admit that I have some importance to you,” Jean teases. Eren shakes his head.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks.

“What I usually do,” Jean says vaguely. Eren raises his eyebrows at that.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that exactly?”

“Oh, you know. Walking around, clearing my head,” he gestures vaguely at something Eren can’t see. “What about you? Did Daddy piss you off again?”

“No,” Eren scowls. “I just thought I’d partake in the wonderful art of sneaking out.”

“You seem to be a natural,” Jean says with a nod. “So congratulations, you’re not a failure.”

“Yay,” Eren cheers, rolling his eyes. “So what’s your plan for today? Buying more cigarettes?”

“No, that’s the first date crap,” Jean says. Eren chokes on his spit, disguising it as a cough into his fist.

“First date?” he echoes. Jean smirks at him.

“Yup. Don’t you know anything? First date is all the ice breaking shit, then second date is all the gushy romantic things, third date-”

“I didn’t realize that was ice breaking,” Eren interrupts. He pauses. “Or a date.”

“Well now you know,” Jean says, nudging Eren with his arm. “And now this is the second date.”

“So…gushy romantic things?”

“Nah,” Jean says. “I hate that shit, and I’m guessing you do too.”

“That would be correct,” Eren says, shoving his hands into the warmth of his pocket.

He’s a little surprised when Jean grips his wrist and tugs his hand, intertwining their icy fingers together.

“I thought you said no romantic things,” Eren says. Jean laughs softly.

“This could be totally unromantic right now,” he says. “Friends hold hands all the time, you know.”

“Right, yeah,” Eren says, playfully swinging their joined hands back and forth. “But friends don’t go on ice-breaking first dates to a corner store to buy cigarettes, you know.”

“They also don’t make out on a street curb,” Jean adds.

Eren snorts at that.

“We’re weird friends, then,” he says. Jean smiles and begins to walk, lightly tugging Eren along.

“I kind of lied, you know,” he admits. Eren scoffs.

“Building a friendship off of lies? That’s kind of shitty.”

“Well we’ve already established that we’re not the usual kind of friends,” he replies, glancing sideways at Eren.

“Of course,” Eren says. “But anyway, go on. I want to know what this lie is. Is it anything earth-shattering?”

“Possibly. It depends on your emotional state right now.”

“I’m feeling pretty happy right now,” Eren says. “Will it totally ruin my good mood?”

“Oh, definitely,” Jean says, nodding seriously. “I wasn’t doing my usual thing. The whole clearing my head shit I was talking about, I mean.”

“Then what _were_ you doing?”

“…Looking for you.”

Eren stops walking at that. He looks at Jean carefully, yet again grateful that his face is hidden by the darkness of night.

“Really, now?” he asks. Jean nods again.

“I didn’t think I’d find you.”

“…I didn’t either,” Eren replies. “I mean I wasn’t intending to look for you. I really did want to get the fuck out of my house. But then I started hoping I’d see you or something. I didn’t care if I said anything to you or anything. I just wanted to…”

_See your face._

“Well I was hoping I would talk to you,” Jean says.

“Mission accomplished, then,” Eren replies. Jean shakes his head slowly.

“Not really,” he says. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“And that would be…?”

“If I could kiss you again,” Jean says. He looks at Eren seriously. “Because we’re weird friends and it doesn’t matter if we kiss or not.”

“Or go on shitty dates,” Eren says, suddenly feeling breathless.

“That date was awesome, fuck you,” Jean teases.

“Right, sorry,” Eren apologizes. “What…were you hoping I’d say?”

“I was hoping you’d say yes.”

Jean steps closer, still gripping Eren’s hand in his.

“And what would you do if I said yes right now?”

“I’d kiss you,” Jean says. He smirks softly. “Don’t you know how this shit works, Eren?”

“Nope,” he says, laughing. “You should teach me how second dates work, though.”

“Well allow me to educate you,” Jean murmurs.

Unlike their first kiss, this isn’t mean to shut anyone up. Their lips press together softly; tender and filled with all the words neither of them is willing to say yet. Eren pulls away first, his eyes half-lidded and his hand unintentionally clutching onto Jean’s a little tighter. Jean leans their foreheads together, his warm breath blowing across Eren’s cheeks.

“You’re a shitty kisser,” Jean says. Eren laughs, the sound a little breathless.

“Yeah, you could use some work too.”

_“I like you.”_

_“Yeah, I like you too.”_


End file.
